Rain
by Azuyami
Summary: He hates the rain but life, it thrives from rain because of the water that gives it life. Life that seems to brighten the world, just like his smile brightens his day. He's happy when his smile brightens his day and makes him want to smile in happiness as


Title- Rain

**Author- DarkRemembrence**

**Beta- Spellcasterz**

**Warnings- Slash. Yaoi. M/M. Little bit of fluff. **

**Pairings- You'll find out soon enough.**

Summary- He hates the rain but life, it thrives from rain because of the water that gives it life. Life that seems to brighten the world, just like his smile brightens his day. He's happy when his smile brightens his day and makes him want to smile in happiness as well but he's always had to keep up a front. He just wishes he didn't need to anymore because he didn't want to wear the mask anymore to hide his love away, but maybe...

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket.**

It was pouring. The rain hit the roof and ground one after another, seemingly without end. While the sky was dark and the trees dimmed, soaking up the falling drops to live and thrive as their branches became thick with leaves and bloomed with life.

He hated the rain. Hated the darkened skies as it rained and the dimness that came with it but he loved how nature thrived from the water and makes it bloom on a sunny day that brings happiness and joy into the life of the one he loves the most. He loved how the light violet eyes shined on the sunny day after the rain. He loved how his violet eyed love seemed to be ten folds happier tending that little garden that showed signs of life with more to come when the rain was over. He loved how he seemed to smile more and brighten up the room with his smile as well as making his heart burst in happiness.

He hated the rain but he loved it too. He hated it because it made him cranky but he loved the aftermath when his love took joy when that garden of his shone in the sunlight and helped his pride and joy bloom.

He loved how he bloomed more and more everyday. Loved how he was able to overcome so many obstacles that that damned Akito placed upon him. He wanted to heal the scars set upon him by others. Wanted his love to be happy with all of his heart. So he let him go. He let his love be with Tohru-kun but in the end his violet eyed one hadn't stayed with her. He had chosen to be alone, as if waiting for someone.

He hated how his love became more and more depressed as the days went by. First it was just the sadness in his eyes. Then the laughter and the smiles slowly faded away. Every smile and bit of laughter now were forced. He hated it when his love began wallowing in self-pity and hate towards himself. He just couldn't take it. He didn't want his love to be unhappy. He wanted him to thrive like the vegetables and fruits he grew. He wanted him to shine as his garden of veggies would after a rainy day where it would be sunny and reflecting happiness. He wanted him to smile and light up the room and his day again.

So he decided to do something about it. He talked to him even though they usually always fought. His love ordered him to get out of his room. Repeatedly saying that he had no right to be there. Screaming obscenities at him until he finally let it slip as to why he was depressed. He let out the words of loneliness that lingered in his heart. Saying that he didn't want his heart to break anymore by his presence because he was there. He said he didn't want to fall into a deeper depression of not having him in his life as his lover because he knew that his love's love would never be returned because it was him. But he was wrong because he did love him back and all he had to do was tell him so. What did he decide to do about his love's depression and supposedly unreciprocated love? He threw him against the wall, holding his love's arms above his head as the other looked away in shame and the pain and sadness showed through the violet orbs that shed so many tears.

"Aishiteru, Yuki," was what he said, as he watched the violet eyed boy whip his head over to look into the orange orbs in shock.

His tears ceased and shock and hope shone through.

"Aishiteru," he said again.

This time around, his love believed the crimson-eyed boy and threw his arms around the other when they were released moments before, successfully knocking both of them to the ground as the violet-eyed boy kissed him in joy and happiness. Pulling away, he smiled in happiness, brightening the room and the crimsoned one's day again.

"Aishiteru," the violet one said, kissing him again and again, happiness thriving in his heart again, willing itself to burst and swallow him whole with it.

"You get what you wanted?" the orange eyed one asked, both sitting up with the violet-eyed one in his arms as the violet one leaned back against his chest in contentment.

"Yes... You?" the violet one replied, looking up behind him and into orange eyes.

"Yes. I finally got what I wanted. You," he smiled, kissing the violet one's forehead. "I got you. And I'm finally happy again because the sadness in your eyes is gone. The laughter and smiles is back and you're happy because you have me now. I'm glad you're happy again. I wanted you to shine again. I wanted your smile to light up the room as well as my day again. Not the fake ones, but the real ones. I had wanted the forced smiles and bits of laughter to go away and be replaced by real ones. And I have all of that now. I finally got your heart to thrive and bloom in happiness again, just like your little garden after a rainy day where the sun would shine upon it and burst in light that would make you smile."

"I'm glad I was able to make all that happen. I'm glad I got you. And I'm happy that we have each other. I really am," the violet one smiled. "Aishiteru, Kyou."

"Aishiteru, Yuki. Aishiteru, light of my life," Kyou smiled, pulling him closer as Yuki snuggled into his chest, periodically giving him soft kisses.


End file.
